


Eevee's Mishap

by spydalek



Series: Let's Go Elaine [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu & Eevee
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Pokemon Let's Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: After a gruelling trip through Mt. Moon, Elaine and her partner, Eevee, arrive in Cerulean City.





	Eevee's Mishap

Eevee's Mishap

Elaine smiled as she made her way Cerulean City from Route Four, with her Eevee, currently wearing matching clothes to her trainer, on top of her head. "I'm so glad to finally be out of that mountain, partner," she said, with a smile. "I thought all those Zubat and Geodude weren't going to leave us alone… And what was with those two strangers and their Meowth? I thought Pokemon couldn't talk…"

"Vue!" said Eevee, nodding in agreement, as her trainer made her way further into town. The Eevee's eyes lit up the moment she saw the fountain with two golden Goldeen statues pouring water out of their mouths in the middle outside the Pokemon Centre and she immediately jumped off Elaine's head and ran up to the fountain.

Elaine laughed as she joined her partner, noticing the sign next to the fountain. "Huh, the Cerulean City Wishing Fountain… According to this if you throw in one dollar and make a wish it could come true." She looked over at Eevee, who was on the wall, leaning into the fountain to paw at the waves it was creating. "What do you say, partner? Shall we do it?"

"Vue, evee!" said Eevee, looking at Elaine with a happy smile as she started bouncing. Till a loud splash was heard, and Eevee let out a squeal as she began splashing in the water, taken by surprise. "VUE!"

Her trainer immediately rescued the, now soaking wet, Eevee from the fountain. The clothes Eevee had been wearing were now clinging to her fur, and her ears were drooped, dripping water all over Elaine as she rushed them into the nearby Pokemon Centre.

* * *

"Did somebody fall into the fountain?" asked Nurse Joy, with a smile as if this was something that happened all the time in the Floral Lagoon City, as she brought a towel over to where Elaine was sat in the corner, with a shivering Eevee on her lap, who was still dripping water from all over her little brown body.

"She was a little excited, yeah," said Elaine, as she happily took the towel from the nurse and began to peel the Eevee's wet clothing off. "Thanks, is there anywhere I can dry these?"

"I can do that for you, Ms," said Nurse Joy, with a smile as she took the clothing off Elaine. "I have a dryer out back. And there are rooms where you can change as well, if you want me to dry your own clothes."

The trainer smiled back as she swaddled Eevee in the towel and stood up, following Nurse Joy through to the back.

* * *

Elaine smiled as she puled on her pyjamas, her wet clothing having already been taken by Nurse Joy, in one of the rooms at the back of the Pokemon Centre. Eevee was lay on the bed, still swaddled in the towel, giving Elaine sad eyes. "Hey, don't give me that look," said Elaine, as she sat down next to her partner. "It's not my fault you were bouncing around on the wall, you chose to." She picked the swaddled Eevee up and placed her on her lap. "Let's get you dry, eh?" Eevee let out a cute, sad, purr as Elaine began to dry her ears. "Next time, maybe you'll be more careful around water now, huh?"

"Vue," said Eevee, sadly, while putting her head on Elaine's lap, letting her trainer dry her fur. "Eeve."

"OK, I'm sorry," said Elaine, looking at her partner with a small smile. "I know you're feeling lousy, Eve." She finished drying the Eevee and smiled as Eevee immediately jumped up and began running around the room causing Elaine to laugh. "OK, you're fine. It's good to see you're already back to your ordinary self."

"Eeve!" said Eevee, smiling as she spun on the spot, before walking over to the mirror and studying herself. Before making a mewing noise when she saw she wasn't wearing her clothes.

"It's alright, partner," said Elaine, with a smile. "Nurse Joy is drying our clothes, it shouldn't be too long before we're off adventuring again."

Eevee's eyes lit up with a "Vue!" as she ran at Elaine and jumped onto her lap, sending her falling onto the bed. Elaine smiled before bringing her legs up onto the bed and putting her head on the pillow. Within moments, she was asleep, and Eevee curled up in her trainer's arms, smiling.

* * *

When she woke, Elaine saw both hers and Eevee's clothing hanging on the wardrobe, though only hers had the sports cap with it. Eevee was currently pawing at her own sports cap, which she had managed to get stuck on her head, backwards, obviously when she had tried to get the clothing to fall on her. "You really want those back on, huh?" said Elaine, getting off the bed with a smile. She immediately scooped Eevee into her arms and put the cap on properly before reaching for the sports top which she began zipping onto her partner.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Eevee was back on Elaine's head and the two were heading into the main part of the Pokemon Centre. "I swear," they heard a male voice say, from the seats to the side of the door. "The Pokemon talked!" Elaine turned to see Trace being tended to by Chansey, who was trying to feed him one of her eggs, and a Nurse Joy. She frowned, before walking over to the seats. Trace immediately looked relieved as he saw her. Both the Nurse Joy and Chansey walked off, leaving Elaine and Eevee alone with Trace.

"A talking Pokemon?" asked Elaine, looking at him as she sat down across from her rival, with Eevee settling down on her lap. "It wasn't a Meowth was it?" She looked into her bag, checking that the Helix Fossil she had won fair and square was still in there. It was, thankfully. "We met a talking Meowth and its trainers in Mt. Moon."

Trace shook his head before saying "It was a purple Pokemon… Up on Route Twenty Five." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to see Bill, check out what Pokemon he had for me to look at… Instead there was a talking Pokemon where he was supposed to be…"

"A talking Pokemon, huh," said Elaine, with a grin. As Eevee began bouncing on Elaine's lap, happy noises coming out of her. Elaine looked down at Eevee with a smile. "Aww, you want to visit, huh? Well, I think I know what our next destination is." She stood up and let Eevee back onto her head. "Let's go check out this talking Pokemon, maybe even catch it." She grinned as she said goodbye to Trace before running out of the Pokemon Centre, full of energy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. :) I certainly had fun writing this.


End file.
